The present invention relates to an automatic adjusting device for automatically adjusting the starting mixture formed by a carburetor equipped with a starter.
A typical carburetor of the kind described has a starting mixture supplying passage adapted to be opened and closed by a starting piston. In this type of carburetor, adjustment is possible only for the amount of starting mixture. In addition, in order to prevent the mixture from becoming excessively rich under operation of the starter immediately after the start of engine, the starting mixture supplying system is set to satisfy the air-fuel ratio demanded by the engine only in a specific range of the air-fuel ratio. Furthermore, the reduction of the intake vacuum which takes place when the throttle valve is closed quickly incurs a reduction of the vacuum in the starting mixture supplying passage, resulting in various inconveniences such as reduction of sucking of starting fuel, insufficient following-up of the change in temperature of ambient air and other problems which make the response to the engine demand insufficient.